Not gone forever
by Harley Lochwood
Summary: When the Titans' arch nemesis, Slade, kills Raven, the team is shattered. But, in the big picture, the Titans know very little about Raven's background, her being Azarathian in particular. So, is she really gone forever?


div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"*strongRaven's POV/strong*/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"5:00 am. Can't sleep. 'emReally? It's a Sunday! The team won't be up until 12/em!' I roll my eyes. 'emMore meditation…/em' I walk into the main room and fix some herbal tea so I don't fall asleep while I meditate. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos…/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I seems like only seconds until it's already 9 and Starfire has joined me. She has gotten surprisingly into it since I started teaching her. It's been….well, emnice/em doing it with someone. But I'd never tell her that./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"*strongregular POV/strong*/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"All the titans had gathered in the main room by now. Even though it was so early, BB and Cyborg were already playing video games because of an unsettled score the night before. Robin was fixing the communicator system, and Star was cooking….nobody ever knows what. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"The alarm went off. *emtheme song tune/em*/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Titans, go!" Robin declared. BB and Cyborg grudgingly tore themselves from their game and ran towards the T-car. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What is the problem, friend Robin?" Starfire inquired. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""We've got what looks like some activity from-Slade!"/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Man, this guy does NOT give up!" Cyborg commented. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"The team got there and jumped out of the car. When they arrived, they had already been surrounded by Slade's bots. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Black aura surrounded at least a dozen of the bots, and smashed them together. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Dang, Rae!" Cyborg gawked. She was more impatient than usual. He made a mental note. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Not in the mood." Raven grumbled. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Robin and BB took out a large portion of them, same with Star and Cyborg. The team ran inside the building, to Slade himself. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What do you want, Slade?" Robin interrogated./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Patience, Robin. How could I simply tell you my plans?" He said, smooth as ever. Slade sprinted towards the door with his stolen prize, some piece of machinery. Before he could reach it, it was sealed shut by a black aura. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""NOT IN THE MOOD." Raven rumbled. 'emFreaking 6 hours of sleep./em' she thought./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What a temper, Azarathian." Slade sneered. He ran up the stair case and headed to the roof. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Raven, not by yourself!" BB screamed. 'emshe'll kill herself!/em' he thought. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hmm, I told you about that temper," Slade strutted towards her, "But you're all alone now!"/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Azarath, Met-" Slade kicked her in the gut, and pushed her back. Blood trickled down her chin and she blacked out. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Rae, we're coming!" Cyborg yelled. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Too late, Azarathian." Slade purred. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"The moment seemed to last years, Slade pulled out his knife, Starfire screamed bloody murder. The blade pierced Raven's side and she let off an ear-splitting scream. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Silence./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""SLADE!" BB yelled./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"But he was already gone. /div 


End file.
